


Hypotenuse

by DubiouslyDarling



Series: Among Us <3 [4]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Creampie, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Slime, Slime Boys, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love, White-centric, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DubiouslyDarling/pseuds/DubiouslyDarling
Summary: White agrees to Pink's request for a threesome, but what is he really after?
Relationships: Crewmate/Imposter (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor/Impostor (Among Us)
Series: Among Us <3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025653
Comments: 11
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Two Shot! I haven't written in a while, so I figured I'd put the half I have written up to put pressure on me to finish.

"Fuck,” Green hissed. “Anyone see anything?” 

“I hadn’t,” Brown shook his head. “Whoever it is… they’re good.”

“I didn’t see anything either,” Orange commented. 

“I honestly have no clue who it is,” Pink explained. “But, whoever it is, I just have one request.” Pink slammed his hands down on the table. “Whoever is the imposter, I just gotta ask… Can you please just fuck me first before killing me?”

“...”

“Oh my God, Pink!” Lime face palmed. “Why do you have to be like this?”

It took everything in White to not immediately throw his hands in the air and screech. However he still was playing the role of the calm and collected leader, and as such needed to refrain from telling Pink exactly what he thought. 

Humans can be such perverts! Was mating all they cared about in life? Gross! Not to mention White couldn’t help but to feel a little bit objectified. However that wasn’t the worst part of it. 

The worst was Pink was saying the exact things that Black wanted to hear. 

“Pink, ugh,” Lime gagged from their secret hideout in the vents. “That guy is such a fucking weirdo. I almost don’t even want to kill him myself, I don’t want to touch him at all.”

“Hey,” Black snapped. “Don’t talk about him like that.”

“Oh God, not this shit again! He’s just a meat bag,” Lime scoffed. “What do you care?” 

“I care because I’m interested,” Black declared. “No one touches him, all right?” 

“And why shouldn’t we?” White asked. “What are your intentions?”

“I’m just interested, okay?” Black defended. “He’s different from the other humans-”

“Because he’s fucking crazy,” Lime snickered. 

“And I want to see for myself what he’s offering,” Black continued, ignoring Lime. “So I request for now that Pink be spared.” 

“I’ll allow it,” White said tersely. “As long as he isn’t a threat, I’ll allow him to live.” 

“Whatever,” Lime scoffed. “So what is our next move then?” 

“We need to lay off for the next couple of days, we don’t want them to panic just yet and start ejecting erratically,” White ordered. “Take it easy, and we will meet up again in a couple of evenings.” 

“Right,” Lime agreed. 

“Understood,” Black added. 

“Okay, we’re done, head back to your bunks,” White ordered before turning to leave. He slid as quickly as he could to get back to his bunk, and entered through the vent. He crawled into his space suit, but hesitated to shift back into his human disguise. 

Black was finally interested in someone… and it wasn’t him. 

He already knew that Black had this weird fascination with Pink, with how strange and bubbly he was compared to the other humans on board. He thought it would pass at first, but now with Pink expressing an interest in their unknown assailants, he knew he was screwed.

White should have known this would happen eventually. It was his own fault for not making a move sooner. But was it wrong for not being ready? To wait for a better time? To wait until they were both done with their service, and they wouldn’t have to live with the emotional burden of being in a relationship where either could die at any moment? 

Either way, he would lead this mission just the same. And if Black was being serious… then as his leader and his friend, he’ll do what is right. 

Still, it really fucking hurt. 

And then everything went to shit. 

Because fucking LIME!!!!

White seethed internally as he led the vote when Orange called for an emergency. Lime, like a fucking idiot, was found next to Blue’s body, and White was pissed! 

_ Fucking idiot! Is it so hard to follow orders and not kill someone? _

Lime was voted out, and White helped to make that happen. If he was going to fuck around and be stupid then he wasn’t going to bother protecting him. He made his own mess. But at the same time, this happenstance gave White hope. Lime was interested in Blue, and yet killed him. Maybe Black would do the same? He could only hope. 

As everyone settled down to celebrate, White checked the vote count. While everyone else saw the votes as being anonymous, White could actually see what each person voted for on his end. After all, he was the one who set up the system. There were three votes for skip, and he wanted to know who they were. 

Ah, so Lime voted for skip, obviously. Black, ever the team player, also voted to skip. But the third?

_ Pink _ …

He wasn’t sure if he should be impressed by the dedication, or condemn him for being an idiot. It was at least a point in his favor either way. 

The celebration was uproarious. Everyone brought their own illicit substances to the table to make themselves as intoxicated as possible. White, as the leader, did abide in the bitter substance called “beer” and took a shot of green’s whiskey, and allowed himself to smile more than usual, to play to the appearance of being inebriated. It started off well enough, but once the drinks started flowing, the barbs did start to come out. 

“Sucks for you,” Green slurred playfully, nudging Pink. “Guess Lime wasn’t interested in you.” 

“Haha, yeah, how unfortunate,” Pink forced a grin before taking another shot. “Guess we all can’t get what we want.” 

“I’m glad you’re still with us,” Orange smiled softly, their voice even softer. 

“God, could you imagine though?” Brown laughed. “Who knows what that thing would’ve done to you!” 

“Right? You must be seriously fucked in the head, Pink,” Green ribbed. “Regular dick not good enough for you?” 

“Hey!” Black warned. 

“No, it’s fine,” Pink slurred. “Why do you care so much? If you’re trying to flirt you aren’t doing a good job of it.”

“Don’t be disgusting,” Green gagged. 

“Wow! Rude!” Pink grinned widely. 

“No offensive, it’s not because you’re gay,” Brown eased. “It’s just, you know…”

“You’re a slut!” Green laughed. “Lime must have known that too. Didn’t want to catch an STD.” Pink bristled at the comment, Black twitched, and White sipped his drink, wondering what would happen next. 

“Hey, don’t say that,” Orange defended. “Not only is it not nice, but factually Pink must be clean as part of the medical clearance.” 

“Gee, thanks Orange,” Pink laughed lightly. “And if I did have something, would it even matter? It’s not like a shrimp dick like yours would do anything for me, Green.” 

“OH SHIT!” Brown laughed. 

“The fuck you say,  _ whore _ !?” Green roared, standing up angrily. Black shot up as well. “You would be lucky to have a piece of me, I just don’t want to dirty myself up with the likes of you.”

“Knock it off,” Black growled. 

“Oh, lucky me!” Pink gasped in fake excitement. “Green suggests that he might actually give me a chance! Oh wow! I’m the luckiest boy in the world!” 

“Fuck off, Pink!” 

“Knock it off!” Black snapped. Orange looked between them nervously, and Brown just cracked up. Green rolled his eyes.

“You don’t need to try so hard to score with him,” Green said after taking another shot. “I’m sure he’d spread his legs for you if you asked nicely. Or said you were an imposter.” 

“At least I know what I want!” Pink snapped. “You’re just an asshole who’s stuck out here because you have nothing better to do with your life!” He poured himself another shot, drank it, then poured another and shot that back as well before turning to storm off. Black glared before leaving to follow Pink. 

“Come on guys, this is supposed to be a celebration!” Brown beamed. “Let’s just keep drinking and hopefully none of us will remember this tomorrow, yeah?” 

“You’re probably right,” Green agreed, shooting back another shot. Orange nodded hesitantly, and continued to drink as well. White continued to converse with the three humans, looking up ever so often to where Pink and Black were sitting on the other side of the cafeteria. 

Pink seemed to have cheered up again. His cheeks were flushed to his namesake color, and Black was smiling back. Pink was leaning in towards him, and had a finger in his hair, twirling and playing with a lock. They were sitting close together, very close, and White could only watch on helplessly. Orange left before the others, with Brown escorting them, leaving White and Green to watch on. 

“He really would spread his legs for anyone,” Green scoffed, disgusted. “Dumb slut.” 

“If you’re so grossed out, why do you keep watching?” White asked. “Just ignore him.” 

“You can’t ignore him,” Green denied. “He makes his presence known. So fucking annoying.” As if he could hear them, Pink turned to see them before smirking mischievously. He turned to look back at Black, who’s eyes widened before nodding his head. He quickly raised his hands up to each side of Pink's head, curling his fingers in Pink’s hair before pulling him into a heated kiss. Pink gave the loudest moan that a human could possibly make while in the middle of kissing, and crawled into Black’s lap, wrapping his legs around his waist as Black stood up and pushed Pink down onto the table. Pink’s back arched off the table and Black kissed down his neck, and at the same time, they both opened their eyes and looked straight at Green, and each gave him a middle finger. 

“Fuck this shit!” Green huffed before getting up to storm out of the cafeteria. They broke apart to laugh for a bit before Pink initiated the kissing as Black picked him back up. Pink broke the kiss and focused on wrapping his arms around Black’s neck as soon as he realized he was being carried. White sighed as he realized they were walking towards him.

“Hiiiiii White!” Pink slurred, his head lolling to the side. “I think I’m drunk.” 

“I think you would be correct,” White agreed. 

“I’m going to take him to his bunk and turn in,” Black explained. White nodded. 

“Good idea, I was going to turn in myself as well,” White answered. “Good night, Pink.” 

“Byyyyyeee White!” Pink giggled. Black gave White a wink as he turned to take Pink away. 

And like an emotional sadist, he followed them. 

“Heeey Black?” Pink slurred. “Do you like me?”

“I do,” Black answered easily. “You’re my friend.” 

“You’re my friend too!” Pink gasped happily. “I’m so glad you’re my friend, Black! You’re so nice!” He giggled. “Hey, I could be a real _ good  _ friend if you like, if you catch my drift.” 

“Haha!” Black laughed. And for a moment, White had hope. “Ask me again when you’re sober, okay?” 

And those hopes came tumbling down. 

Fuck! FUCK!

White stormed off after that. 

He shouldn’t be this angry, but he was. Maybe it was the stuff the humans gave him. He got to his bunk and paced back and forth before deciding that there was something he could do to make himself feel a little bit better. 

He crawled into the vent and in a blind rage, went to the first occupied bunk he found. Orange was sleeping quietly in their bunk, their face flushed. 

Perfect. 

White elongated his hand into sharp claws, and slashed his throat, watching in satisfaction as Orange’s blood spurted everywhere. 

He then felt so empty afterwards. 

He scowled as he left to go back to his bunk. 

How could he be so stupid? Compromising everything like this! Now everyone will know that there is another imposter…

He just gave Pink more ammunition…

Whatever… 

It hurt, but as long as Black was happy, he could deal with it. 

The next day everyone more or less was hugely hungover, and their memories were blurry. Pink and Green went back to their normal, cheerful selves, as though the fight from last night didn’t happen. Orange however was discovered dead when they didn’t show up for breakfast. Green ended up punching Pink when he doubled down on his desire to fuck the imposter. There wasn’t enough evidence to vote so they broke for the day, with White and Brown pulling Green away as Black stayed back to check on Pink. 

The rest of the day was tense, but went by uneventfully. And Black and White met again that evening. 

“When do we make our next move?” Black asked. “We have them at this point.” 

“Let’s give it a couple of days,” White suggested. “If we do something too soon, they’ll anticipate it. We should hold off and wait until they aren’t expecting it.” 

“Right,” Black agreed. “Can we talk about Pink?”

“What about Pink?” White asked. He didn’t need to though, he already knew what he was going to say.

“I wish to escalate my request,” Black explained. “After last night, I believe Pink’s intentions to be serious, and that his affections for me are genuine, regardless of who I am.” 

“Are you certain?” White asked. 

“Absolutely,” Black assured. “I wish to keep him if you will allow me.” 

“I would like to see him prove himself to me,” White explained. “And as it is, I already have a plan.”

“Do share,” Black urged. 

“As it is, there are two of us, and with Pink more or less on our side, the only two we need to worry about are Green and Brown,” White explained. “And they have fallen into our trap already by their own hand. Brown stuck close to Orange, and was the one who put him to bed the night prior. All we need to do is kill Green, and make sure to sway Pink into voting with us to eject Brown.”

“Let me kill Green,” Black requested. “Not be overly involved, but I really, really don’t like him.” 

“Permission granted,” White nodded. “We will do it in four days time. I’ll set up the lights ahead of time to be sabotaged, and you can do the kill while we are still in the dark.”

“Understood,” Black agreed. “And after that we eject Brown and only Pink is left?”

“Correct,” he affirmed. “After that, what happens will be up to him. He may say one thing, but when it comes time to collect, he might not be so brave afterall.” 

“Very well, I agree to these terms,” Black gave a nod before turning to back down the vents. “I assume we shouldn’t need to meet again.”

“No,” White agreed. “Just blend in, and everything should be fine.” 

“I will be taking my leave then,” Black announced before turning to go. “I’ll leave it to you.” 

White didn’t reply. No need to drag this out longer than he needed to.

It's not like he could say anything to dissuade Black at this point. And really, he didn’t want to. 

He loved Black, even if Black didn’t love him back. 

And if Pink made him happy, then so be it. 

The plan ended up going off without a hitch, and Pink proved that he meant what he said. White gave Black the go ahead and do what he wanted to him. 

And it was every bit as gross as he thought it would be. 

Blegh!

White couldn’t see the appeal in the excessive amounts of bodily fluids being exchanged, nor the desire to be inside the bodily cavities of another species. But Black seemed to enjoy it, and that was good enough. 

Eventually they left for homeworld, and Pink helped them to destroy The Skeld, further proving his loyalty. White did have to give him credit where it was due. Pink was a little bit of a weirdo, but at least he meant what he said, and had the courage to follow through. 

That still didn’t make them friends. Then again White wasn’t really trying to bridge that gap either. 

However, that space between them seemed to mend on their own after the bathtub incident, and White would find Pink seeking him out whenever Black wasn’t available to discuss various things, or to just get a third opinion. 

It was nice. 

Nice enough that he finally talked to Black about it. 

“Do you think you could explain to me the appeal?” White asked him after a crew meeting. “Of having sex with the human?”

“It’s hard to describe,” Black answered honestly. “It's very fun honestly. Human bodies are so sensitive all over, it becomes like a game trying to find all the ways you can make one scream and cry for you. They look so pretty when they cum too. Their flushed faces and writing bodies, twisting in pleasure as they seek ultimate closeness. It's very satisfying for me to see what I can do to Pink, and to know that I’m the one that did it.”

“I see,” White nodded. “Did you always know you wanted to do things like that? Or was it because of Pink?”

“Because of him,” he admitted. “I actually didn’t have much information in my memory bank on human mating behavior, so I looked through all of Pink’s porn.” He paused. “Apparently the human I absorbed was a ‘total virgin’ which explains the gap.”

“Ah,” White nodded. “Mine wasn’t.” 

“Yes, well, even if I did have any information to fall back on it, it wouldn’t have been enough to satisfy Pink,” Black laughed. “You wouldn’t believe the shit he gets off on. Which made it even more fun for me, to know that only someone like me could try to satisfy all the depraved fantasies he has.” 

“Interesting,” White nodded along. The stage has been set… “I feel a little bad, for acting the way I did when you first got together, it wasn’t fair of me to be so rude when I didn’t really give it a chance…”

“...What are you trying to say?” Black questioned suspiciously. 

“I don’t know,” White shrugged. “It’s just… Remember when Pink asked if we would do a threesome when he first found out we were both imposters? Well...” he paused, and twisted nervously. “Do you think that would be something he would still be interested in?” 

“Oh wow…” Black balked. “White… Are you really interested?”

_ No. _

“Yeah, don’t want to knock it until I try it,” White laughed. “And anyways, it might help for Pink and me to get along better.”

“I see,” Black pondered. “Well then, if you are truly interested, then I can ask him what he thinks?”

“You wouldn’t be opposed?” White asked breathlessly. “Really?” 

“Of course,” Black eased, and White’s core swelled. “If it would make Pink happy, I wouldn’t mind trying it.” He laughed, as White was brought back down to reality. “Just remember though, outside of the sex, Pink is still mine alone.”

“Oh, no worries!” White laughed. “You can keep him, trust me, I’m just curious, that’s all!” 

And that was true. He was curious. 

But not about Pink. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dreaming of a WHITE Christmas! Like one I've never had before!!!

Pink apparently agreed on the grounds that White “won’t get weird about it”, which honestly is very fair, given the way White has reacted to most things thus far. Also doubly fair, since White did have ulterior motives for this. 

And that’s how he found himself in Black and Pink’s bunk, with Pink reclined naked on his bed, and Blacking standing between the two of them. 

“So, how do you want to do this?” Pink asked. “Anything you want to do? Anything you aren’t interested in?”

“I honestly really don't know what I want,” White answered. “Do you have any suggestions?”

“I think for now, you should maintain your human form at first, and then shape shift as you see fit,” Pink suggested. “The idea is to have fun, and do what feels good for you, so keeping up the human disguise, with the human sensitivities, might help you to get an idea of what you like.” 

“Sure, okay,” White nodded. He let himself go full human before climbing on the bed to join Pink, crawling on top of him and sitting on his thighs. “Umm?”

“Can I kiss you?” Pink asked. “Kissing is really fun. Black  _ loves _ it,” Pink glanced over to Black before giving White a wink. “Right Black?” 

“Kissing is nice,” Black agreed. 

“Oh! Okay!” Whtie nodded. He leaned forward, and let PInk cup his face in his hands. Pink leaned forward, and pressed his lips against White, giving one small smooch, then another, repeating until White understood and followed along. Pink then parted his lips, and slid the tip of his tongue out , and ran it against White’s lips until they parted. Pink pulled White in deeper, and his mind went fuzzy and Pink took control, dominating his mouth. 

Oh, this is good!

“How’s that?” Pink asked after he pulled back. White’s human face was flushed, and the pupils of his eyes were blown wide. Pink’s eyes darted down, and his grinned widened. “Good, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” White agreed, before looking down at himself. “Oh!” His penis had gotten hard, and was ghosting over Pink’s who was also standing at full attention. He turned to see Black was hard as well, as he watched from where he was seated on the other bunk, his hand lazily jerking himself as he watched them. 

“You two are cute together,” Black complimented. “I enjoy this show.” White’s heart swelled in his chest.

“Mmmh,” Pink nodded in approval. “White is pretty cute, isn’t he?” 

“H-hey!” 

“He is,” Black agreed, and White’s cock throbbed in desire. Pink took this as his cue to wrap his hand around his, and pull them together. 

“AHh!” White gasped and keened. “Mmh!” 

“Is that good?” Pink asked, as he jerked them off.

“Yes!” White answered, his breath hitching, and his hips bucking. His hands fisted the bedding beneath him. “Is this what it feels like for humans?” 

“Ah! This is only the beginning! Hnng!” Pink panted. He watched as White’s eyes scrunched shut as he began to tremble. Pink watched as Black got up and circled around them, kneeling on the floor by the bed behind them. Black’s hands found their way onto White’s hips and his eyes shot wide open. 

“AH! Black!” he gasped in surprise. “AH!” 

“What?” Pink asked, stroking them even faster. 

“Ah! Ahh! He bit me! On the cheek!” White moaned, biting his lip to try and suppress himself. “MMMH!” White came suddenly in Pink’s hand, his load shooting onto Pink’s chest. HIs cum was very human like in nature, it could have fooled him if he didn’t know better. 

“Mmh!” Pink groaned as he felt something slimy prod at his own entrance. “What is he doing to you? Tell me.” 

“H-he’s spread-ding me apart, and he’s l-licking me,” White panted, his eyes glazing over. “AH! Oh God! It’s so good!” White’s hips began to rock back against Black as he began to get hard again. Pink stroked himself as he watched them. 

“Oh yeah? What’s he doing now?” Pink asked. “I told you to tell me.” 

“Ahh! Mmmh! H-he’s- AHHHH!” White twitched. “He put it in! His tongue! MMMMH!” White began to buck frantically. “Oh fuck fuck FuCK! Shit! Fuck! It’s sooo good! AHHHH!” White bounced on Pink’s thighs before doubling over and falling face first onto Pink’s chest, and his ass held high up in the air by Black. White whimpered and shivered against him as Black tongue fucked him ruthlessly. “Black! Black! BLAck!” 

“Shit!” Pink gasped as he came. “God, you have the prettiest moans White.” 

“Nnnnngh!” White whimpered. “I’m- I’m gonna… NNNNNNh!!!!” White bit down Pink’s chest as he came again as well, his cum now squirting out in its true lime green color, and his skin starting to go transparent. 

“You’re such a bottom,” Pink teased, bucking his own hips back against the small tentacle teasing him. Black pulled back from White’s ass, making a show of wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “You got your work cut out for you Black.”

“Oh?” Black asked. “Are you going to make me do everything?” 

“Yup!” Pink laughed. “White is a bottom too, so you have to fuck us both!” 

“Mmmh,” White groaned in agreement, shaking his hips for Black. 

“See, he wants it,” Pink smirked. “Tell him what you want, White.” 

“I…” He pressed his face against Pink’s chest in embarrassment. “I want you to fuck me Black.” 

“Is that all?” Black grinned, giving White’s ass cheek slap. “Tell me what you really want.” 

“Fuck!” White gasped. “I want you to fuck me Black!” He looked up to stare Pink in the eyes. “I want you to _ wreck me _ , like you do to t _ he human _ !” 

“Shit!” Pink groaned. “I need you on my dick, ASAP! Black, help him up.” 

“Right,” Black nodded in agreement, sprouting a second set of arms. He slid his hands down White’s side before hooking underneath his armpits and pulling him up. Pink could now see that White had gone full jelly from about the waist down, his body becoming a translucent pearly white. “Okay, here we go.” Black guided White down onto his cock, and Pink shivered in fascination, seeing him inside of White’s body. 

“Ahh!” White cried as Pink hissed in pleasure. 

“Fuck, this is good,” Pink gasped, bucking up into White as Black helped him to bounce up and down. “You look so hot right now.” Pink could see Black stir behind him, growing another appendage. Pink could still feel a slender tentacle twisting and writing within himself, and longed for Black to seriously begin fucking him too. 

“I need more!” White whined, his eyebrows knitting together in desperation. “Black, where are you?” 

“I need more too!” Pink pouted. “I need your fat cock inside of me Black. I need it so bad!” 

“I need it Black!” White joined in. “Bllllaaaack!”

“I’m still here,” Black smiled before kissing down White’s neck. He nudged the tip of his dick against White. “Make another hole for me.” White nodded in agreement and made another opening for Black, extending his slime down to his tip to try and suck him in, but Black wouldn’t budge. “I wonder… who should get it first,” he mused. “Eeny, meeny, miney-”

“AHH!” Pink screamed as the tentacle in him suddenly swelled in size, stretching him out. “Fuck! Fuck!!!” 

"Tch," White scoffed jealously. “This is clearly favoritisMMMH!” White moaned as Black suddenly capture his mouth with own, his large tongue prodding and lapping inside mouth, making White go breathless. He felt his body go hot as Black held him close. With one final suck Black pulled off of White’s mouth. “Wait!” White pouted. “What about AHHHHH!” He hollered as Black suddenly slammed inside him. He gave a few shallow thrusts before pulling out until just his tip was left inside and slamming in again. “YES!” 

“Ah! Ah! Is it good White?” Pink asked, throwing his head back as he rocked against Black’s thrusts. “He’s so OH GOD!” He screamed as Black split apart into two inside of him. “Fuck!” He came inside of White, who clenched down him, refusing to let him go, massaging him to get every drop out. “H-holy shit!” 

“It’s so good!” White preened as Black rocked into him. “It’s so good! So good!” 

“You’re so good for me, White,” Black praised. “Do you think you can do something for me now?”

“A-anything!” White moaned happily, rocking against Black and Pink, massaging Pink’s member to get him hard again from inside him. 

“Join me inside Pink,” he ordered. “Fuck him just as much as he is fucking you!” 

“OH God! Yes!” Pink moaned, bucking into White. “Fuck me White!” 

“Very well!” White agreed, reaching behind him, finding where Black was pressed inside of Pink, and sliding a finger into him, before shifting it into a tentacle. “Oh god! You’re so hot inside! And so soft!” 

“Fuck! I’m so full!” Pink cried out, writing beneath them. Black was currently vibrating against his prostate with one cock as the other thrust and swirled around inside with White. “Nnnngh!” 

“More! More!” White gasped. “Please!” 

“Do it!” Pink moaned, his head fuzzy as he watched the scene play out in front of him. “Do  _ it _ , Black!” 

“It?” White questioned before he felt Black swell inside of him, growing thicker and longer. “Oh! OH! Black!!! A-are you…?” He let his body go fully transparent, exposing his throbbing core to the both of them. 

“Yes,” Black purred out. “I’m going to FUCK your core, and I’m going to fuck you with mine!” Black grunted as his core began to slide down inside his body, and slid inside of his member that was in White. Pink could feel it throbbing through the thin membrane of slime keeping them apart. 

“Oh fuck yes!” Pink squirmed. “Fuck him up!” 

“Shut UP!” White growled, clenching down on Pink and thrust hard inside of him, pounding away at the spot where Black was vibrating against while sliding up and down Black, jerking him off inside of Pink. 

“MMMmmmhhhHHH!” Pink groaned, biting his lip and arching off the bed as he came again. With his mind fully mush, he just laid back and watched as White lost his mind. 

Black’s tentacle curled up inside of White, and clenched around his core. With a high-pitched shriek, white’s upper body collapsed, splashing down onto Pink, leaving only his hips and legs intact. His entire body vibrated against them. 

“Fuck! Fuck!!!” White gasped, his body trembling as Black played with his core, squeezing and releasing, and vibrating against him. “Oh Fuck! Black! BLACK! I need you! Don’t let me go!” 

“I’ve got you!” Black grunted, sliding his own core in and out of the rim where their bodies meet, his own body starting to go soft and drippy as a result. Pink watched as White’s core throbbed faster and faster with Black’s caresses, and listened as Black sighs began to turn into screeches. 

Pink wasn’t sure who it was, but a sharp “SKRREEEEEEEEEEE!” filled the air as they both ejactulaed, with White squirting cum in random spurts in every direction, and Black coming both inside of Pink and White, filling Pink with the hot, sweet fluid he craved more than anything else. Inside White Black’s cum coated his core, with the bright green cum almost making him look like Lime, or at least what Pink imagined Lime would like. 

“Ahh,” Black hissed as he pulled out of both of them, retracting his body back into its humanoid shape. He looked around surveying the damage, seeing all the places that White squirted, as well as the fluid seeping out from inside of Pink. “Well, that was messier than I thought it would be.” 

“It always is,” Pink laughed. “You’re seriously a jizz monster. Though then again White could probably give you a run for your money.” 

“Don’t be gross!” White chided. “I did no such thing!” 

“Dude, your cum is literally on the ceiling!” Pink scoffed. “Or were your brains literally fucked out?” 

“It is not on the ceiling!” White denied, rolling an eyeball up to look up at the ceiling, “Oh… well...“

“First time?” Pink snickered. 

“Eat shit!” White scoffed. 

“Not my kink!” Pink teased. “But then again, if your cum tastes like candy then maybe-”

“And that’s enough of THAT!” Black interjected. “I’ll go get something to clean up with, you two stay here.” 

“Got it!” Pink answered. Black scurried away the door to their bunk opening and shutting behind him, leaving White and Pink together. 

“You’re seriously gross,” White scoffed. “Would you really eat our excrement?”

“EW! As if!” Pink laughed. “No, I was just trying to scare Black off, I wanted to talk to you alone for a moment.” 

“Oh?” White asked, trying not to sound nervous, he pulled himself together and rested on top of Pink’s chest in his true form. “What about?”

“Well, are you satisfied now?” Pink asked. “Now that you’ve gotten to fuck Black?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” White denied with a huff. “I was merely curious about-”

“That’s bullshit and you know it!” Pink interjected. “You’re in love with Black right? That’s why you wanted to do this.”

“I…” he paused. “Are you angry?”

“Nah,” Pink smiled. “I won, that’s what matters. And besides, I had my own ulterior motives.”

“Really?” White asked. “What did  _ you _ want?”

“I wanted to see what it looked like when two slimes fucked,” Pink explained. “I was curious. And it really was as enticing as I thought it would be.”

“You’re such a pervert,” White scoffed before humming thoughtfully. “If you knew I liked Black, then why did you let me do this?”

“Well, we are friends now, aren’t we?” Pink answered. “I mean… Well, at least you hate me a little less than before, I think?”

“No, no,” White sighed. “I guess we did actually become friends, didn’t we?” He let out a chuckle. “At the very least having sex with you wasn’t as gross as I thought it would be!”

“Wow! Rude!” Pink laughed. “And here I helped you out!”

“Mmmh, I suppose you did,” White agreed. “I did really hate you at first, you know, when Black started to fall for you,” he admitted. “But I don’t feel that way anymore, you know that, right?”

“Well duh,” Pink smiled. “You’re so snotty to me all the time. That’s how I  _ know _ we are actually friends! If you hated me, you’d just be passive aggressive the entire time, and attempt to seduce Black behind my back.”

“...Wow, you right!” White laughed back. “But seriously, I’m happy for you two. You make Black happy, and you’re fun to have around.” 

“Aww, that’s the nicest thing you’ve said to me,” Pink grinned. “And I actually believe this time!” 

“And why is that?” White snarked.

“Well, you just fucked me, and actually stayed around to cuddle!” Pink wrapped his arms around white and squished him like a pillow. “That’s always a good sign!”

“Jokes on you, I’m just waiting for Black to get back!” 

“What do you need now?” Black laughed as the door swished open. “You two behave while I was gone?”

“Of course!” Pink blinked innocently. “I  _ always _ behave!”

“That is a filthy lie, and you know it!” White scoffed. White grew and returned to a humanoid shape, and gave Black a glance. “Come cuddle with us!” 

“Yes! Black! Come cuddle!” Pink agreed, patting the bed. 

“But what about the mess?” He asked. “White hates-”

“Don’t worry about it,” White cut him off. “At least for now. Can we just… be together?” He reached for Pink’s hand and gave it a kiss, with Pink taking the cue to run his hand up White’s back and pull him close.    
  
“Fuck!” Black gasped before dumping the towels on the floor and pouncing on the bed. “You two are dangerously cute.” He slotted in behind White on the bed, and hugged him from behind, spooning him. Pink reached to intertwine his fingers with Black’s as he stuck one of his legs between White’s. Black gave a kiss to the back of White’s neck as Pink kissed the tip of his nose. 

“Mmmh,” he sighed happily. “Thank you so much for this.”

“Of course,” Black smiled, squeezing White’s waist.

“Anytime,” Pink winked before nuzzling his face into White’s shoulder. 

Without even thinking about it, White found an arm sneaking around to Pink’s back, and found himself pulling the human closer. He felt Pink’s lips pull into a smile, and White’s core throbbed at the feeling. 

This was supposed to be the closing chapter for him. He finally got to live the fantasy of being loved by Black. He became one with him, if only for a little while. This was supposed to be the ending. But now… White just felt he only set himself for a new kind of heartache.

Only time would tell if he would grow to regret it or not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Have some porn! This was a lot harder to write than I thought it would be. IDK if y'all will like this or not. But I hope so! Also OOPS the ending took a turn I hadn't actually planned on at all sooooooo I hope y'all like White, cuz he's probably going end up being a larger character now...

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Come joins us on discord https://discord.gg/SpP93YbrTN 18+ only UwU
> 
> Sorry! I got burnt out, and my sibling found my account and snooped, and its been a huge bummer and made me not really want to work on fic because of it. 
> 
> So anyways, I figured I thought it would be fun to write some porn with White, and I added feelings, like a sap. Thought it would be fun as well to add that alcohol party no one remembers lol, if only to help build up the relationship between Black and Pink. Pink is a little bit of a lightweight LOL. 
> 
> I'll update the tags when I got the porn chapter finished. Until then, I'll let you guess if White is a Top or Bottom. Toodles!


End file.
